mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Byakuren no Fangu
Shueisha | publisher_en = | publisher_other = | demographic = Shōnen | magazine = Monthly Shōnen Sunday | magazine_en = | magazine_other = | published = | first = | last = | volumes = 4 | volume_list = }} is a Japanese manga series by Yoshihiro Takahashi which was serialized in the magazine ''Weekly Shōnen Sunday. Story Makoto wants to become a Tosa dog fighting trainer. His sumo Father Rouou gets him a brown puppy, but is it really a Tosa? Makoto finds out in shock that his dog is not a Tosa, but in fact a Siberian Wolf, but decides to make his dog "Zero" a fighting dog. But Makoto does not know that Zero's mother had been killed by Anzai's Yokozuna Tosa "Unryū" right in front of him, and he competes in the showring with the sole intention of getting revenge on Unryū. Dogs ;Zero - 零号: (Wolf) The main character. ;Unryū - 雲龍号: (Tosa Inu) ;Kobushimaru - 古武士丸号: (Tosa Inu) The father of Ranmaru and a mighty Yokozuna. ;Dokuganryū - 独眼竜号: (Tosa Inu) ;Ken'ō - 剣王号: (Tosa Inu) ;Ranmaru - 蘭丸: (Tosa Inu) Kobushimaru's son. ;Sagenta - : (Tosa Inu)) ;Silver Arrow: (Wolf) - Zero's father. While attempting to get his son back from the Russian poachers, he was shot. ;White Fang: (Wolf) - Zero's mother. After the death of her mate Silver Arrow, she tracks the poachers to Japan, killing them one by one when the chance comes. he finally finds her son at ???'s house and tries to take him back home to Canada, but is killed by the infuriated Tosa Unryū on their way. Humans ; ; Japanese Dog Fighting Rules Unlike other dog fights, where the dogs fight to the death, Japanese dog fighting is mainly a show of pure power. The rules set for this sport are not focused on winning, but is about what makes a dog lose. Most people think that it is a bloody sport, but Tosa dog fighting is not as bloody as one may imagine. ;Ways To Lose: If the dog.... *does not have or loses its will to fight. *loses too much blood. *shows any sign of illness. *barks or growls. *walks 3 or more steps from its opponent. *mounts its opponent. *lies down for more than 3 minutes (until 15 minutes) / 5 minutes (after 15 minutes). *tries to climb the showring. *shows or does anything that the judges claim undesirable. Japanese dog fighting lasts for 30 minutes. If the fight goes over 30 minutes, it is considered a tie. Smoking, eating, and drinking are strictly prohibited. The only people allowed to talk during the fight are the dogs' owners and the judges. The showring must be over 16.5m², with surrounding fences that are 1.5 m. ;Ranks of Fighting Dogs Dogs are ranked accordingly to Sumo Wrestling, with the highest rank being "Yokozuna". From highest to lowest: *横綱 - Yokozuna *大関 - Ōzeki *関脇 - Sekiwake *小結 - Komusubi *前頭 - Maegashira *十両 - Jūryō *幕下 - Makushita *三段 - Sandan *序二段- Jun'Nidan *序の口- Jo-no-Kuchi Other information *Category: Action / Drama / History *Publisher: Shō *Serialized: Monthly Shōnen Sunday *Total of 4 volumes (1st edition) See also *Yoshihiro Takahashi Category:Action anime and manga Category:Manga (year of release missing) Category:Fictional dogs ja:白蓮のファング fi:Byakuren no Fang